


Now Shut Up You Tosser and Get to Work

by Charm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, Experimentation, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charm/pseuds/Charm
Summary: For Anise, based on the prompt "now shut up you tosser and get to work!'.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 17





	Now Shut Up You Tosser and Get to Work

**Author's Note:**

> For Anise, based on the prompt "now shut up you tosser and get to work!'.

'Er…Malfoy?'

Draco sighed in exasperation. 'Yes, Potter?'

Potter looked up from where he was and Draco couldn't hold back a small groan. The Boy Who Lived, on his knees, sucking him off.

'I- well, that is to say...'

'What is it, Potter? Get on with it, I haven't got all day!' Draco thrust his hips forward a little bit, in hopes he would resume what he'd been doing oh so well.

Unfortunately, Potter seemed apprehensive. 'What I mean to say is... this doesn't make me gay, okay Malfoy? I'm not some poof or something. I'm just... experimenting.'

Draco laughed out loud, ignoring the flush of anger that spread across Potter's unfairly pretty face. 

'Yes, yes Potter, I understand, you're as straight as they come, no one straighter. Now shut up you tosser and get to work!'


End file.
